


Bravery

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Malfoy Manor, POV First Person, Rescue, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry is kept in one of the cells of Malfoy Manor. Draco goes to rescue him. Written for the June 2019 Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Discovery. Words: 299





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the wonderful MarchnoGirl and OTPShipper98 for the prompt "Discovery" and for being such amazing mods! And a big thank you to Ellis for the amazing beta work <3
> 
> Proceed with caution ;)

I know he’s here. He’s in one of the cells, the ones that used to scare me when I was little. They scare me now too, of course, but now I don’t need my imagination: I know the horrors they hold. 

It’s late. Three or four in the morning. Maybe I could do it. I can cast an Imperius on that idiot Pettigrew and make him think he did it. The Dark Lord will believe it as soon as he looks in his mind. 

The manor is quiet, and I move like a shadow through its corridors and stairs. The only thing I hear is my heart, thundering in my chest, attempting to escape it. I open the door that leads to the cells and it creaks. The noise makes me jump. I turn around, but I’m alone. 

I take a deep breath, readying myself for what I’m about to do. If I do this wrong, we will be killed. But I can’t continue like this. Seeing my parents being tortured, and mocked by the others. I want to escape this nightmare, and the only way this will end is if the boy in the cell kills the monster. 

The corridor down here is dark and damp. I hope he’s still strong enough to leave on his own, that the misery he has lived in hasn’t broken him yet. I find him curled on the floor of the last cell. 

“Potter!” I whisper.

The prostrated figure doesn’t move, not even when I kneel next to him and poke him. A new fear grips my heart. I try to move him a bit, to make him react in any way, but soon I discover that I’ve arrived too late. My bravery was useless. The Dark Lord has won the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bravery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259689) by [Dexiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha)




End file.
